


Maccus Ac Malum

by SydMarch



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Manics on the hunt, OC is listener but not dragonborn, Why are you following me cicero, cicero being adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydMarch/pseuds/SydMarch
Summary: Malum's first encounter with the jester was on the road past whiterun. Her second encounter was at the cypt. Every where she goes, she meets him. Why?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Merryman's Wagon

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

  
It was a clear day when Malum met the jester on the road. Her mind was boggling with the memories of yesterday, the glimpse of today and the thoughts of tomorrow. She was too distracted, her mind was running faster then her feet.  
“oomph.”  Malum looks up to see a jester in front of her. More thoughts condense in her head, quickly boiling over. ‘What is a merry-man doing all the way in Skyrim? Maybe he has come for the bards college?’  
“Cicero advises the fair lady to watch here she is going next time, or maybe the fair lady was to distracted by Cicero’s natural beauty, hmm?”  
She catches his eyes and sees something abnormal about them. Malum was always one to know others souls though their eyes. She saw madness, murder and mayhem. What a lovely combination. Malum wanted to know more about this jester so she spoke every so softly.   
  
"Whats the problem?"  
She diverts her eyes to his mouth, eagerly waiting a response.   
"Poor Cicero is stuck, Can't you see? I was transporting my dear, sweet mother. Well not her. Her corpse! She's quite dead. I'm taking mother to a new home. But... agh. The wagon wheel is broken!"  
She shifts slightly at the tone of his voice.   
"I-uh, Is there anyway I might be able to help."  
Malum's ears take in the jesters voice, memorizing it. For some reason she feels like this imperial will be an important aspect of her future.   
"O-oh yes, the kind fair lady can help, there is a farmer just down the road, don't you see? The mean old farmer refuses to help Cicero, maybe the fair lady can persuade him. If that isn't enough Cicero will reward you with clinky coin!"  
  
Malum removes her eyes from the jester and focuses them on the giant windmill just up the road.  
"Oh for the love of Mara. What now?"   
Malum's eyes rest upon the farmer.  
"I was sent by the man down the road."  
"I'm going to tell you what I told him. No! I won't fix the wheel. I don't want to have any part of this, who knows what he could be smuggling in there. War contraband, skooma, the list goes on."  
Her eyes narrow with annoyance,   
"If he was smuggling those things don't you think it would be better if you just fixed the wheel, if he were to be smuggling weapons you should be worried. Refusing to help him could make him angry."  
She gives a final glare at the farmer, if this doesn't work she doesn't know what will.  
"I never thought about it like that. I'll go get my tools immediately."  
  
Malum gives herself a figurative pat on the back as she persuaded the farmer, she is getting better with all this speechcraft. Her legs trail down the path back to the road which is occupied by the merry-mad man.   
  
"I have persuaded Loreius to fix your wagon."  
"Cicero thanks the fair kind lady for her help, her take this for your troubles."  
Malum refusingly accepts his gold. The footsteps of the farmer are near as she gives her final blessings. She offers the Jester a kind smile and she salutes him.


	2. 2. Malum on the hunt.

 I'm back, updated this chapter and working working on more. New chapter twice or once a week. Still working around this so if you're an old reader it'd be best to start over from this chapter or even chapter one. ! 

tltr;BEEN EDITED AND UPDATED ONCE OR SO A WEEK.

-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=

The gloomy clouds awoke with her as she arose from her bed. It was a simple rented bed, outside of whiterun.   
Malum had to do business there, buy some more ingredients, sell some junk she had found (or looted of the dead corpses of various bandits) She thought it would be a good day.   
The milky rain poured down on her head, reminding her of all the milk-drinker insults she has given. She was on the path to Whiterun when her mind suddenly portrayed a voice. It was a voice, but it was more like a whisper. It was whispering to her but she couldn't exactly make it out. All she could decipher from it was darkness and silence. It keep repeating itself into her head.   
  
She was zoned out when she bumped into a guard. She had reached her destination. 'I thought the walk was longer then that'  
As soon as Malum got her focus back she headed straight for Arcadia's Cauldron. She had two plans for today; Buy some alchemy ingredients and get drunk. The latter wasn't very feminine or typical for her but she had an itch and needed to scratch it.  She needed a distraction to get that man out of her head. it's only been a day since she last saw him but for some reason he is stuck in her head.

Malum only took ten or so minutes browsing the store before heading for the tavern. Her eyes cautiously browsing over the fellow patrons. She once had a drinking contest with a Daedric prince disguised as a priest. It was fun but it made her think more about her drunken choices... and how to trust. After all there's been old magic resurfacing, spells of ancient transfiguration that was once only accessible via Daedra. You never know who is disguised anymore. 

She stuck out like a sore thumb in the pub. Their metal armor looked dull compared to her colourful mage robes. (After a failed potion attempt lead to the dying of skin and robes, Plus it wouldn't wash out of her clothes so she left it.) Malum had gained some of her money from selling the dye. So far she's only created three versions and all of them cause bright vibrant colours.  The stares and glares can be felt like warm rays of the sun. Her eyes take in a cleareer view of the patrons, Most of them have a brutish figure with brown or lighter hair. Of course there's that one redhead in the corner. Wait. The outfit looks ever so familiar. Could it be Cicero? 

Malum approaches the man and taps him on the shoulder, he replies with a gasp and turns around. "Hello." 

The figure turns around and in Sithis's name it is the jester from the day before. "Well hello again kind stranger!." 

She was filled with so many questions, wanting to know more about Cicero and become his friend. "What brings you here? How did the journey go? Is your mother safe?"

"Cicero thinks you shouldn't worry about him and that he can fend for himself." Something is wrong, he was ever so happy yesterday, he even danced. She knows what it is like though, when one tries to pry the truth out of them before they are ready for it. So she leaves it be. 

She waves her fingers beckoning a waiter. Mumbled orders of mead and malt beer are asked for... and received.  She decides it would be better to move into the small room into the corner, they waddle over carting their cartoons and sit down near the fire. 

"You must really love your mother, huh Cicero?" Malum can feel a dangerous yet friendly aura being reflected off Cicero's eyes. She is muddling in dark territory. (literally). 

"Well she's not Cicero's mother, no she is not just a mother, she is the night mother. and Cicero has failed giving her a safe place to rest" 

"Why isn't she sa-"  Before Malum can finish Cicero buts in, his words reflecting anger. 

"She is in a lair of pretenders, they don't follow the dark Brotherhoods way properly, they don't accept poor Cicero kindly like they should." 

His truth is split like milk that night in the dingy inn and Malum supports him with her listening ears. 

But of course Malum passed out just before the night had begun and Cicero transformed into thief.


	3. Never return

After a week Malum was in the Dark Brotherhood. After a week and a bit she became the new Listener. It was a very eventful week. But Malum had to return to Falkreath. And that isn't a good idea since She once traveled there and had a drunk spree. Cicero could detect that she was nervous from a mile a way and decided to accompany her. Another mistake. But of course the stupid Mutt Brain had to come along as well. Something about  'Make sure she doesn't snitch or do anything irrational.' 

The brotherhood would be so so so much better if it wasn't under Astrid's rule. Although there was some pro's it was mostly cons. The main one being the lack of respect for those who have been faithful and loyal members, plus the fact that they are pretty rude towards the ghosts of previous members of the hand. 

She needed to get back into Falkreath, find an old deaddrop she planted moons ago in case she survived til her 18th. Fair to say she is 19 now and a year late. She didn't want the dog to be with her, the capsule contained precious memories that she was even scared for Cicero to see. Her memory might be lacking at times but sometimes it would be photographic. Her first memory of Cicero is still vibrant but what she did yesterday has almost fully faded. But of course she had already forgot what was in the cylindrical capsule. 

Astrid didn't let her take Shadowmere (She wasn't expecting that she would let her anyway. She tempted stealing her but the mutt came along) So she took her beautiful steady horse Sands. She bought her in a market a year back, she somehow bartered her down to 500 gold but she was worth so much more. 

The trip was fairly fast with Sands Cicero commented on the speed and got a reply from Malum. "She's as fast as a sand storm." 

Malum's face dropped when she realized she wasn't given clear passage of entry for the stables. Apparently she had to pay a three passenger fee. Normally you just pay for the horse plus the carriage but now the prices have been boosted to include horse, carriage, and passengers. She whispers taunting names under her breath as she hands the stableman 120 Gold. (Oh little did she know that was one of the many problems that she would be facing today.) 

Just one step into the hold and the Mutt behind her decided to start Howling. 'Does he not know what they do to people who are werewolves?' Malum thinks back to the man who turned wolf and harmed a kid. Secretly smirking hoping that they would lock the man up - Just so that she doesn't have to look after him. She laughs as she walks towards her goal of Lakeview manor. 

Now she doesn't own Lakeview manor but she does have some history with the place - therefore why she buried the capsule there. Her instincts kick in as she starts running, slight embarrassment that Cicero's fastest pace doesn't even match up with her medium pace. 

She was almost there, more wolf howls come from behind her, plus the sound of tearing flesh. Followed by yelling noises and at least fifty guards footwear tapping against the rocky dirt. 'Why am I so unlucky?" If only the mutt had controlled his urges, if only he was as well controlled as Malum. 

A numbing sensation rushed over her as she was bonded and restricted. She had no say as she was pulled into the depths of the jail. 

She never even got to open the capsule.


	4. Same place, too long

Malum glared at the shadow that the iron bars casted. She’s been here for too long, she has broken her law. Never stay in one place for too long, people start asking questions, people will start suspecting.

She was caught, she usually never gets caught. It was all that dog’s fault. His stupid mutt brain couldn’t control his transformation. She was jealous of it though. He was one with his beast form and he accepted it, even though he may not seem like it, he accepted it as if it was one with him.

Anyway back to how she got here in this stupid jail cell, Cicero had stolen a bloody sithis load of alto wine and mead. He was upset over Astrid degrading the night mother and decided to treat himself. Bloody darn Cicero. Oh course the jester didn’t get in trouble, even though its rare to see a merry-man in Skyrim.

A groan fills the air. Malum had finally broken her last lockpick. “Well I guess I’ll have to find another way out.” She has only been here for a total of two days and one noon. She broke a record, she’s officially been caught. There is a chance she can get out. But her only options are: that Cicero will EVENTUALLY rescue her, trying to befriend a guard, somehow find another picklock, or just turn savage and rip her way out.

Malum hates the fact that she is like the mutt, it wasn’t her choice to because of beast form. It was this stupid ring. Hircines ring, if was just her trying to help a fellow in a cell just like hers. Her eyes flicker  with the light, the light of the torch is slowly taking over the room. But what if? What is she lets go of her self control and let the ring take over, let the beast inside of the ring take control of her body and somehow get her out of this mess.

"To Talos with it." Malum closes her eyes and drops her hands down, she focuses on the feelings of the beast inside of her. She senses the faint beating of a drum as her body subconsciously sways softly back and fourth. She loses her grasp on civilization as she feels the animal inside of her take control. By the time she opens her eyes they have gone from a mellow blue to a dark yet vibrant gold. The wolf inside her knows what task she needs to complete and that is to escape. 

Her eyes dart around a couple of times scanning the situation she is in. She looks up and sees a hole in the ceiling, her wolven talons claw at the hole in the ceiling, he grey stone holding her weight. The beast rumbles a loud growl as she finally reaches the top. Her head pearing out on the town closeby. 

She is going to have a word with Cicero once she finds that boy.


	5. Broke free, didn't need your help.

Somehow she got out of Falkreath with no-one sighting her. Surprising due to her loud and visible beast form, she is just happy it is night. She can faintly feel the beast form get weaker, she knows it's not going to last for much longer. She has to get to the falkreath sanctuary and she has to get there NOW. She is getting close, but she is getting weakener. She feels her body fall onto the cold forest floor. "I was so close..."   
  
She awakes to the warmth of a fire, her eyes slowly opening noticing that she is no longer anywhere near the falkreath sanctuary. She pushes her self up by the arms, extremely worried about who found her and where she is. She sits up and looks around. Her 'rescuer' is no where to be found. Maybe they found her, took her to warmth and then left her in the forest all alone. Her eyes lay upon the familiar apothecary sachet, 'it looks really similar.' She thinks back into her mind looking for one that matches. It looks like Cicero's sachet that he uses when he collects nightshade and flowers for mother.  
  
She sits up in excitement and anger, hoping it is Cicero how found her, but if it is cicero then why is he this far away from the sanctuary? Her anger quickly turns to sorrow. 'Did something happen to Cicero while I was gone.' She looks around more, her ears perk up when she hears rustling footsteps. 'I bet it was Astrid, if it was she'll have it coming for her soon. Pretenders get what they deserve.' Just as her though finished she gets a strong yet friendly bear hug.  
"Oh poor Cicero has missed his beautiful listener so much, so very much indeed!" She tilts her head up to look into his eyes. "Did you just call me beautiful, cicero?" She watches a blush spread upon his face. "Yes, doesn't listener know how much cicero adores her beauty? How lovely she looks when she is focused on one of night mothers tasks or when she come back from a kill and her hair is sticking up and she has stars in her eyes."  
  
She turns around and buries herself within his slightly moist jesters attire. "All these compliments won't make up for the fact that you left me there" She hears an audible sigh. "But I can't stay mad at you my cicero, and you know this. So I still love you." She withdraws from the hug just to be pulled in again. She feels his head rest upon hers, the soft vibrations of his chest onto hers, and the faint tingle of his breathe on the top of her head. "Cicero really missed his Malum and he is truly sorry for abandoning her at the time she needed him most."  He kisses the top of her head, pulling back to kiss her check.  
"It's all good my Cicero, you know I'm going to always forgive you no matter what plus I broke free and I didn't need your help this time. I must've learned from you." She smiles at him.  
  
She looks at him as she holds his cold hands. "But what are you doing out here? Why aren't you in the sanctuary with the others?" She can tell something happened by the look on his face. "Cicero didn't do anything wrong he promises. It was all the pretenders fault." Her face fills with tones of anger. "It's always her fault Cicero, she keeps starting things, trying to break us up. What did she do to you this time Cicero?"


	6. Vengeful Thoughts.

Malums ears rung with anger as the words escaped Cicero's mouth. How dare the pretender speak of the night mother in such a distasteful manner? Her thoughts her raging with revenge. Astrid drew the last straw. Malum remembers her first night sleeping at the sanctuary, Astrid dissproving of her so she made her sleep on hay, laughing at her mumbling taunting words that she picked the short straw. To be fair Malum has always wanted to be apart of the brotherhood. Secretly searching for new information on the Night Mother. So when she arrived she expected the night mother to be the top priority not Astrid's wants and beliefs.

Looking back from the start Malum isn't surprised that Astrid attacked Cicero's belief, she isn't surprised of the corruption that breached through the surface. Her face started to blush but it wasn't from embaressment. It was from rage.

"It's going to be okay Cicero, I promise." Is all she can muster up.

"Oh dear listener, i'm so happy you follow the night mother and not Astrid!" 

"And I'm happy you got out of there before anything happened." Malum's words make Cicero pause for a couple seconds. "What did she do?"

"Her words really set poor Cicero off, Cicero tried to stab Astrid but the stupid lizard got in the way. Cicero then ran away afraid that he would be killed. But he wasn't thinking and left the night mother alone with Astrid and the others." Malum reaches up to caress Cicero's cheek, giving him a small courteous smile. 

"It'll be okay, i'll head back to the Sanctuary soon and i'll make sure the night mother is save. I can't harm Astrid. Yet, The dread-father will beckon for Astrid's death soon. I have to pretend she is my almighty leader and hit her unexpectedly." 

"Oh Malum, Cicero is forever grateful for your kindness." Malum blushes at the use of her name, and goes in to hug cicero. 

"I care about you, us and the future of the Dark Brotherhood. I want to protect us, i belong here. with you." 

After all this time Malum has only seen Cicero smile truthfully 6 times. Once when they first met and she offered help. The second time was when she bought him a case of mead, the third was when they got drunk, the fourth was when Cicero met Malum in the Sanctuary, the fifth was when Cicero saw the escaped Malum, and the sixth. When she told him she belongs here. 

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\ Authors Note. //\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

This chapter is short but I promise that I will update it after school is over. 


End file.
